


Black Ship

by TobiasChase



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Bottom Bill Cipher, Multi, Omega Bill Cipher, Omegaverse, Pirates, alfa Dipper Pines
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Los omegas no tenían derechos, después de todo su única función en la vida era servir a su alfa,mantener la casa linda y criar a los cachorros.Bill Cipher era un omega y juraba que prefería estar muerto que ser así.





	1. La familia Cipher

La familia Cipher ha sido una de las familias más reconocidas de la corona británica en el siglo XVII; sus miembros que en casi su totalidad se formaba de alfas de alto rango se desempeñaba en altos puestos ya sea en la política, el comercio y la milicia. Poseían riquezas que muchos ni siquiera podían imaginar y su poder era intimidante, no había competencia para ellos.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Philip Cipher, la cabecera de la familia se encontrara totalmente decepcionado que tuvo. Al desposarse con una omega de rango alto como él, esperaba que en su vientre se albergara buenos alfas que en un futuro fueran sus herederos que siguieran manteniendo en lo alto el apellido como debía ser y aunque al principio se había alegrado que tras pocos meses de su matrimonio su esposa diera a luz de dos pequeños gemelos, el mayor siendo un alfa mientras el menor era un omega. No había esperado que de sus vástagos uno saliera omega, pero tenía el mayor, él podía ser su heredero. Lástima que los niños no eran para nada como había esperado.

El primogénito era Willson Cipher – llamándole siempre Will- que a pesar de que su condición era el de un alfa, poseía un corazón puro y noble, siendo en muchas ocasiones alguien sensible y empático con todos a su alrededor; algo totalmente inaceptable para la familia de Cipher donde inculcaban a sus miembros ser seres superiores, fríos y dignos de temor y respeto, algo que para el pequeño albino de ojos azules se sentía incapaz. Muchas veces fue víctima de los regaños y golpear de su progenitor que le ordenaba que se comportara como todo un alfa, el no era un omega para comportarse tan delicadamente. No funcionaba para nada, y con el paso de los años el chico fue formando una personalidad demasiado sumisa e introvertida.

Después estaba el gemelo menor, un rubio de ojos dorados al que pusieron William Cipher - llamándole Bill para no confundirlo con Will- que, al ser su condición ser un omega, no tenía los derechos a los de su hermano, algo que consideraba totalmente injusto. El pequeño demostró a su corta edad demostró que no era como los demás omegas que eran sumisos y delicados; era impertinente, grosero, queriendo hacer lo que le placiera la gana sin importar que, queriendo imponer. Tenía el comportamiento de un alfa digno de los Cipher, lástima que no lo fuera en realidad. Él tampoco se salvó de los regaños; él tenía que comportarse como un omega, debía ser obediente, callado y sumiso ante la disposición de los alfas. Siempre se negaba, y aunque no le molestaba para nada su condición pero la idea de ser solo un objeto decorativo y que su último objetivo era casarse con un alfa de alto rango le daba asco. En conclusión los gemelos Cipher parecía que estaban con sus personalidades cambiaban, con el mismo resultado: eran una decepción.

La relación de los hermano, no obstante, era sinceramente maravilloso. Eran muy unidos y no había secreto entre ambos, prometiendo no separarse jamás o eso lo había dicho de niños, sin pensar que los demás tenían otros planes.

...

Will llego a casa totalmente cansado; a diferencia de Bill que tenía que quedarse en casa, él tenía que ir a clases a una escuela exclusiva de alfas- un montón de idiotas que no paraban de burlarse de él- donde cada día donde aparte tenía que cursar clase adicionales que lo dejaban totalmente agotado. En esos momentos solo quería irse a la recamara que compartía con su gemelo – a pesar de que tenían 15 años no había ningún problema ya que ni él ni Bill no habían entrado en su celo- y descansar a su lado, eso sería tan reconfortante.

No obstante sus planes cambiaron cuando paso cerca de la sala y vio a sus padre pelear; algo poco frecuente, su madre prefería no pelear por lo que debía ser algo demasiado importante para hacerlo. Se escondió detrás de la pared antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, quería saber que pasaba, además que si su padre se atrevía a golpearla él intervendría, no permitiría eso.

—Deberías considerar la propuesta Phil— la mujer rubia sonaba angustiada y es que aunque estuviera indignada con la idea de su esposo se sentía intimidada por él — Bill es todavía muy pequeño para ser unido con un alfa. Le dobla le edad.

—Aquel hombre es muy importante, un gran socio mío y ha ofrecido un gran dote por él, la unión nos beneficiaria — tomo un respiro — esto es un asunto de alfas, no deberías meterte.

—Pero es muy hijo— dijo más enojada, ella bien sabía que le pasaría a su pequeño hijo y no estaba de acuerdo— además no está listo ¿Qué pasaría si le hace daño porque todavía no ha entrado en su celo? Deberías preocuparte también por él.

—No me importa, él y Will solo han traído vergüenza con eso al menos recuperaríamos un poco de nuestro honor— la mujer cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando vio a su esposo acercarse esperando un golpe que nunca llego— Will, vete a tu habitación — dijo y ella vio a su hijo bastante cerca de ella.

—No me iré es para lastimar a mi madre — dijo a su padre bajando la mirada, era un alfa pero su rango era muy bajo por lo que la voz de su padre le afectaba también. Vio como la mujer aprovechando la situación salió huyendo, no la culpaba de nada aunque se sintió bien cuando escucho aquel "gracias" — padre, no debería comprometer a mi hermano, él es muy joven y usted prácticamente lo está vendiendo.

— ¿Y porque tendría que discutir un asunto con una parodia de alfa como tú?— pregunto indiferente, no estaba de humor— vete, no te quiero ver.

Will quiso protestar pero solo obedeció a su padre yéndose a su cuarto; ya no podía fingir una fortaleza que no tenía. Se fue a su habitación encontrando a su gemelo leyendo un libro en su cama ¿Cómo le diría aquella noticia?

—Hola Will, ven aquí— se hizo a un lado y este no tardo mucho tiempo para sentarse a su lado ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? — pregunto.

—Demasiado cansado, los demás chicos no dejar de molestarme— echo su cabeza en el hombro de su gemelo mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos — dicen que esto es un error y que debo educarme en casa como a los omegas.

—Son unos tontos descerebrados — negó— además tampoco es bueno quedarse en casa, a mí me gustaría ir a la escuela contigo.

—Pero sabes que...

—Es peligroso porque en algún momento podría aparecer mi celo y podría alterar a todos esos machos que piensan con el órgano que les cuelgan entre las piernas— suspiro fastidiado— pero es una tortura quedarse aquí para aprender a ser una buena esposa para mi futuro esposo.

—No creo que sea tan malo Bill ¿no sería bonito conseguir una pareja y tener hijos?— pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—A mí me gustaría casarme y tener un par de hijos— contesto— pero con alguien considerado y amable como tú. Al menos al omega que reclames será feliz.

—Yo no lo creo que le guste a alguien— bajo la mirada deprimido. Después de todo notaba que a los omegas les gustaba los alfas fuertes que los protegieran aunque al final terminaran humillados por los mismos. Y él era una broma para ellos ya que ni siquiera había entrado en celo.

—Tal vez uno estás destinado para ti, alguien que te amé como eres — trataba de animarlo— además tú tienes la ventaja que al ser alfa puedas hacer que se case contigo. Lo más probable es que a mí me comprometan con alguien sin mi consentimiento igual que le paso a mamá.

No pudo decir nada, eso era verdad; sin decir una palabra abrazo al rubio contra él; deseaba protegerlo, no por sus instintos de alfa que lo consideraba su propiedad sino porque era su hermano, siempre habían estado unidos y comprendía el dolor que sentía al ser rechazado por no ser como debería. Si tan solo fuera más fuerte.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto confundido por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

—No quiero que te comprometan, no quiero que nos separen— su voz se quebraba y sentía que se echaría a llorar.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— se separó bruscamente de su hermano— ¿Por qué estás diciendo que no quieres que me comprometan?— pregunto, algo estaba ocultado, estaba seguro.

—Y-yo... es que bueno— titubeo— escuche a nuestro padre decir.

...

El pelirrojo se mantuvo inmutable en su estudio viendo algunos contratos que tenía que firmar cuando escucho el portazo que lanzo el menor de sus hijos; era un hombre demasiado ocupado, no podía permitirse perder su valioso tiempo con los berrinches de un omega aunque fuera de su propia sangre.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que significa todo esto?— pregunto Bill claramente molesto por lo dicho de su hermano— padre.

—Tan maleducado como siempre ¿verdad, Bill?— respondió con otra pregunta el adulto que seguía leyendo los documentos; sonrió a sus adentros cuando lo vio retroceder un paso— estoy demasiado ocupado y...

—Esto es importante padre ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?— puso sus manos en el escritorio sintiendo sus piernas temblar. Odiaba sentir esa debilidad cuando su padre desprendía sus feromonas.

—No voy a discutir de eso contigo, de hecho mañana él vendrá a verte y espero que por primera vez te comportes como un omega y te comportes.

—Pues no pienso hacerlo — negó sintiendo su cuerpo temblar cuando su padre le miro con esa mirada llena de rabia, esa bestia estaba despertando pero no debía de mostrar miedo, eso no era propio de él— me niego aceptar que me una a un alfa que ni siquiera conozco.

— ¡Tú harás lo que yo te ordene! ¡Unirte a ese alfa es lo único útil que puedes hacer por esta familia!— grito poniéndose de pie, harto de las insolencias de su propio hijo que a pesar de todo mantenía la mirada firma ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? Era para que estuviera llorando, sumiso ante su mando. Vaya que era un anormal.

—Igual los alfas como ustedes son tan patéticos que tienen que comprar para tener sexo con alguien y fingir que es un matrimonio— calló su irónico comentario cuando el golpe que le dio su progenitor en la cara le hizo caer al suelo, partiéndole el labio, saboreando su propia sangre.

—Tú no sabes nada y será mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada si no quieres que te vaya peor — sintió un fuerte jalón a sus cabellos y ahogo un quejido de dolor. Esta vez no pudo retar a su padre y solo bajo la mirada, viendo el suelo— Bill, eres un omega y debes entender tu lugar en esta sociedad. Es lo mejor para ti— cuando lo soltó cayo de nuevo al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Su padre abandono el estudio, ya estaba cansado de esa familia que tenía.

Bill salió unos minutos después viendo a su hermano que no tardo en jalarlo al baño para curar la herida en su lado mientras lo regañaba de su comportamiento. Ignorando aquellos reproches su mente divagaba en lo dicho por su padre. Él era un omega, él debía comportarse como un omega que debía pensar en complacer a su esposo y cuidar a los futuros que tendría con él aunque no quisiera, de todos modos, tampoco tenía derechos. Era su destino y aunque él y su hermano eran totalmente opuestos a lo que eran sus castas de algún modo u otro tenían que hacerlo. No podían hacer nada.

Continuara.


	2. Marry Me

El día era hermoso, el clima era templado y el cielo era de un cálido color azul. En el balcón de su habitación Bill contemplaba el panorama; la playa no estaba demasiado alejada de su hogar y pensaba que hoy sería un bonito día para ir con su hermano, nada, hacer castillos de arenas o simplemente descansar sobre la suave arena. Era una lástima que aquello no se podía hacer y aunque fuera algo que deseara, había obligaciones que tenía que cumplir. Como conocer a su prometido.

No quería verlo, lo odiaba si tan siquiera conocerlo y es ¿Qué ser tan patético tenía que dar dinero para poder desposarse con él? Era algo muy bajo, ruin y para todo aquello estaba muy bien. Suspiro un poco, no es que fuera alguna clase de tonto romántico y cursi pero le hubiera gustado casarse con alguien que amara. Un hombre tierno y atento con el que deseara tener hijos y pasar su vida a su lado, si tan solo...

—Bill ¿Qué haces aquí?— vio de reojo a su gemelo que estaba a su lado.

—Contemplando mis últimos momentos de libertad— comento irónico— vamos, no pongas esa casa— negó cuando vio aquellos ojos tan claros como el cielo mirarle con tristeza— ¿ya está aquí?

—No, pero dice padre que debes estar en la sala totalmente presentable— hizo una pausa— si pudiéramos hacer algo.

— ¿Cómo huir?— pregunto soltando una risa— vamos con padre.

Sin darle tiempo de responder se adelantó de golpe, no iba a escapar pues bien, tampoco los haría esperar. Su hermano no tardo en unirse y así los dos fueron a la gran habitación el cual no había ni una sola alma.

— ¿Cómo crees que sea él?— pregunto el rubio sentándose plácidamente en uno de los asientos— lo más seguro es que sea un alfa imponente aunque ni siquiera se su nombre.

—Es Jack Unterweger, un capitán reconocido de la marina— dijo Will sentándose a su lado— tiene demasiado dinero y es bastante temido por la gran cantidad de piratas que ha cazado. Un alfa de pura sangre. Lo he visto un par de veces y realmente es aterrador.

—Bueno, no tenía esperanzar que fuera alguien noble— comento con sarcasmo— al menos será un hombre ocupado, no estará en casa como padre.

—Tampoco es así, Bill— negó, no le gustaba que actuara de esa forma.

—Es que tampoco tengo otra cosa que hacer— se recargo en su hombro— solo espero que mi nueva casa no esté muy lejos y no me obligue a viajar con él y aunque me case podamos vernos— tomo la mano del albino que entrelazo sus dedos— después de todo jamás nos separaremos ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no— baso su frente queriendo quedarse así con su hermano, pero al escuchar que alguien se acercaba se separaron y se pusieron de pie viendo a su padre y a su futuro prometido.

Will no había exagerado como había pensado Bill, aquel hombre de gran estatura y mirada atemorizante daba miedo; un ejemplo de alguien de un rango alto, sin duda. Tomo un respiro hondo cuando sintió su mirada sobre él, sus feromonas eran demasiado fuertes y eran muy claro que deseaba intimidarlo, demostrar desde un principio quien mandaba. Y más que miedo, ahora el sentido de la repugnancia por aquel alfa que ahora le miraba algo confundido.

—William— el rubio se acercó sintiendo la mano de Will tomando su camisa, él si estaba asustado, aquel hombre le haría daño a su hermano y no quería permitirlo. No fue difícil separarse de él— Jack Unterweger.

—Un placer verte de nuevo— interrumpió el mencionado tomando la mano del menor— eres tan hermoso como te recordaba— se agacho para besar el dorso de su mano y Bill sintió ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

—Disculpe ¿nos conocemos?— pregunto separando su mano, no le recordaba de nada.

—Es obvio que no me recuerdes, solo tenías seis años— respondió de la forma más natural que podía — Phil ¿me podría permitir hablar a solas con su hija? Quisiera algo de privacidad con él— Bill quedo paralizado cuando aquel hombre dijo aquellas palabras con una ligera sonrisa. No quería quedarse a solar con aquel hombre, pero mirándolo tras otro trasfondo tampoco estaba mal. Sin su padre viéndolo y regañándolo él podría actuar como era y así podría aquel hombre con tendencias pedófilas desistir en el matrimonio. Nadie quería a un omega que pensara por su cuenta.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema— acepto la cabeza de la familia Cipher.

—No puedes hacer eso, padre— Will intervino poniéndose delante de su hermano menor que le miraba molesto por interrumpir. Tampoco es que pudiera evitarlo, sus impulsos de protegerlos eran enormes incluso superaban a la de su miedo por aquel sujeto que le miraba con indignación por su atrevimiento.

—Yo nunca había conocido a un alfa con feromonas tan patéticas — el pelinegro se acercó al mayor de los gemelos Cipher que bajo la mirada, le aterraba totalmente— te conviene no intervenir en asuntos que no te conciernen en lo absoluto, no te gustaría tenerme como a tu enemigo.

—No— murmuro sintiendo el golpe de su padre que le hizo reaccionar.

—Vámonos— ordeno el pelirrojo a su hijo mayor, que aunque seguía pensando que aquello era una pésima idea no tuvo otra opción más que la de obedecer, dejando a su hermano con aquel hombre.

—Menudo insolente— maldijo para observar a su joven prometido— parece que te preocupa demasiado— comento llamando su atención.

—Es mi hermano, es natural que me preocupe por él— respondió tomando su asiento de nuevo. No había temor, ni siquiera titubeaba como el resto de omegas que había conocido en su vida— ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo?

—Los rumores son verdaderos, tú y tu hermano son diferentes— se acercó para tomar asiento a su lado ¿Por qué debía hacerlo justamente ahí? Había demasiado espacio.

—En efecto, y aunque a mi hermano aquello le avergüenza a mí me gusta demasiado— acoto seguro— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—32 años ¿Por qué...?

—Fácilmente me dobla la edad— le interrumpió haciéndolo enojar; nadie le callaba, ni siquiera otros alfas— ¿Por qué no busca a un omega de su edad? Ellos saben más cosas que un mocoso de 15 años como yo, serían unos buenos esposos.

—No me interesan, la mayoría o son abandonar por su alfa que reclama a otro omega o sin viudos y lo que menos deseo son cosas usadas— se encogió de hombros — eres virgen ¿verdad? Según tengo entendido a pesar de tu edad no has entrado a tu primer celo.

Bill no contesto y no era precisamente por la intimidación natural que sentían los de su casta; estaba furioso, ciego de la rabia. Ese hombre era totalmente desagradable, como también era la mayoría de alfas. Se levantó de su asiento cuando sintió ese olor tan amargo, todavía quería doblegarlo usando esa feromonas, pero no, no le daría el gusto.

— ¿Eso importa acaso? Da asco— ahogo un gemido de dolor cuando le jalo del brazo, obligándole a tomar asiento de nuevo en el sillón— si lo soy ¿es que eres ciego?— cerro sus ojos, le estaba lastimando y estaba seguro que le dejaría un moretón.

—Sin duda no eres como los demás — le soltó del brazo — me aburren los omegas ¿sabes? Por eso todavía no me he casado. Tan débiles, tan sumisos, ni siquiera pueden completar una estúpida oración sin estar tartamudeando, no entiendo que le ven los demás de atractivo. Pero tú eres diferente y como vi a tu padre desesperado en deshacerse de ti, pague una buena dote. Hice bien en pedir tu mano en matrimonio— Bill se maldijo cuando escucho eso, de haberlo sabido se hubiera comportado como el omega más sumido y hueco del mundo.

—O comprarme mejor dicho ¿Por qué no dicen las cosas como son? Ustedes los alfas son seres despreciables que se creen con el derecho de hacer todo lo que les plazca, tratando a los betas como sus esclavos haciéndolos trabajar como animales y a los omegas los compran para que puedan parir a sus crías.

—Bueno, si quieres sinceridad, es cierto eso hacemos y después lo disfrazamos con la diplomacia pero es que tenemos los recursos y el poder para hacerlo. Somos los dominante y hacemos algo de provecho— se acercó al omega quedando a escasos centímetros, el rubio no retrocedió un solo momento, solo le miraba con odio en esos claros ojos dorados; le gustaba su rebeldía, eso le motivaba tanto disciplinarlo de forma ruda y violenta, estaba seguro que lo aguantaría— no por nada ustedes no tiene derechos. Son inútiles en casi todo, inseguros siempre necesitando de un alfa que los proteja. Solo sirven para abrir las piernas.

—Yo jamás me casare como alguien asqueroso como tú — escupió con rabia. Mala idea pues sin darle tiempo de esquivarlo le tomo de los cabellos haciendo que se pusiera de pie, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo. Dolía demasiado y aunque tratara de golpearlo solo era una pérdida de tiempo, la diferencia era enorme, nunca se sintió tan impotente e inútil.

— ¿Alguien te pidió tu opinión? Mira, yo no soy tan cruel como todos dicen y quiero que hagamos un trato. Se ve que tú quieres demasiado a tu hermano ¿verdad?— la miraba de terror del rubio solo le daba la razón— bien, si no haces esto y seguimos con la boda haciendo todo lo que yo te ordene, lo veras, lo visitaras y hare que te visite cada vez que quieras.

— ¿Y si me niego?— apenas pudo pronunciar sin tener que soltar gemidos de dolor.

—Aparte de que hare lo imposible para que no puedas volver a verlo, hare de tu vida un infierno que desearas no haber nacido ¿quedo claro?— se sintió satisfecho verlo derrotado susurrando ese leve "está bien" — me alegro que seas inteligente, nuestra conversación ha terminado— le soltó sin cuidado alguno haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo. No esperaba que rompiera a llorar- cosa que tampoco sucedió- pero tampoco era prepotente; le idea de casarse no se le había hecho tan prometedora. Sin decir nada más abandono la sala, tenía que terminar negocios con el padre.

Bill tampoco tardo en abandonar la sala para dirigirse a su habitación, quería estar solo, no quería que nadie lo viera en aquel estado. Sus planes, sin embargo, no eran como esperaban, Will estaba ahí con uno de ojos totalmente morado por los golpes.

—No debiste hacer eso, Will— se acercó sintiendo como le abrazaba con fuerza — tu curare tu ojo ¿está bien? Así estamos a mano.

— ¿Estás bien, Bill?— el rubio se separó de su hermano sin entender a qué venia todo aquello— estás llorando— acaricio sus mejillas de su gemelo y en efecto estaban húmedas por el llanto ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta?— ¿Te hizo daño?

—Estoy bien Will, no te preocupes por mí— negó — todo estará bien, no te preocupes estaremos juntos siempre ¿recuerdas?— escondió su rostro en su hermano agradeciendo los mimos que le ofrecía. Solo esperaba que Jack cumpliera su parte del trato.

Continuara.


	3. Olor a pino

El compromiso se había cerrado y Bill Cipher que era uno de los involucrados no pudo opinar nada al respecto, para empezar si hubiera tenido voz y voto en aquella situación la más mínima de arreglar aquel matrimonio no hubiera pasado más que en una idea absurda. Era un omega después de todo ¿Qué podía decir que fuera importante en aquel asunto que solo le concernía a los alfas? Que imprudente de su parte, sin duda alguna, una vergüenza para su casta. 

Al menos había algo que podía considerar a su favor, contando que todavía era demasiado joven y que su periodo de celo aún no se había presentado Jack considero que no era tiempo de casarse con el muchacho, no obstante, eso no significaba que todo se había acabado. Tomaría a Bill como su omega cuando su primer celo hubiera trascurrido, solo así se aseguraría que el chico le serviría en su casa, mientras tanto seguiría bajo la custodia de sus padres. Phil no pudo negarse aquella condición que, aunque lo consideraba totalmente ridícula, tampoco podía simplemente dejar pasar aquel prospecto, sin duda que ese hombre tenga interés a su hijo la beneficiaba demasiado. Además su hijo había cumplido los 15 años, no tardaría mucho en empezar sus celos por lo que la espera no sería mucha. 

Para Bill aquella noticia le aliviaba un poco; no se casaría de inmediato, sería libre un tiempo, pero por los demás solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que su propio cuerpo le traicionara de la peor manera posible y pasara a ser una propiedad de aquel escalofriante hombre al cual estaría a su entero control apenas sus dientes se adentraran en su cuello. Oh no, por supuesto que no. Ya que no podía evitar aquella unión, le mostraría que no sería como todo y tenía que respetarlo. Sería fuerte, se defendería físicamente si eso fuera necesario y sabía cómo hacerlo. 

El comienzo de su plan trascurrió al día siguiente de la visita de Jack Unterweger. Se había despertado demasiado temprano para despertar a la misma hora que su hermano Will, pero para su sorpresa este ya no se encontraba en su cama. El baño, se levantó con ese lugar en mente, lo más seguro era que podía encontrarlo en ese lugar: si había alguien con quien podía confiar como un cómplice era en su querido hermano gemelo el que no dudaría en cooperar.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes en los problemas en la que nos meteríamos?— pregunto Wilson y Bill solo rodo los ojos fastidiado ¿Cómo había olvidado ese detalle que su hermano era un completo mojigato?

—Lo sé, pero yo no quiero quedarme en casa aprendiendo a ser el “omega perfecto”— acentuó de forma cruel las comillas— quiero aprender las cosas que solo le enseñan a los alfas, aprenderé y podre sobrellevar mi futuro matrimonio. Y sé que odias demasiado ir, a tu que convendría a quedarte en casa con mamá.

—Y me gustaría hacer eso, pero nos descubrirán— suspiro mirando con miedo a su hermano menor por escasos minutos. 

—No son tan listos— se acercó a su hermano— no somos tan diferentes, si consigues una peluca del color de tu cabello y del mío y nos cambiamos de ropa nadie notara la diferencia, solo necesito que confíes en mí. 

Will solo suspiro para abrazar a su hermano, ocultando su rostro en su hombro; era idea era muy mala, el conocía a sus compañeros y todos eran unos alfas estúpidos que venían a los omegas como objetos parar tirar y tener hijos y los betas como animales. No quería imaginarse que harían con su hermano si se enteraran de la verdad, se hundió un poco más en su hombro, oliéndole. La mayoría de los omegas olían empalagosamente dulce, no obstante, el aroma de su hermano era apenas sutil, solo si se encontraba de forma podía percibir ese aroma que resultaba ser una mezcla de caramelo derretido con un toque de canela. Tal vez no era tan mala idea, sería bueno que viera como era la naturaleza de los alfas y si las cosas se salían de su control entonces iría a salvarlo ¿Cómo podía siempre ceder ante sus deseos?

—Tratare de buscar las pelucas— sonrió al sentir como el menos se aferraba más a su cuerpo producto de la gran emoción — no te aseguro nada.

—Me alegro que te esfuerces— beso su mejilla— será mejor que te vayas preparando o nuestro padre se enojara como siempre— ahora rio al ver como Will palidecía por aquellas palabras, si él la tenía miedo a su padre, Will le aterraba. 

No tardó mucho en seguirle el paso para llegar al comedor. Los sirvientes betas le servían el desayuno a él y su hermano, pero su madre se encargaba exclusivamente de su padre. La mueca de desagrado apareció como un espasmo involuntario; era lo que más le desagradable de la mujer que la había dado la vida. Su existencia solo existía para servir a su padre, como era deber de todo omega. Realmente tenía que suplantar a su hermano y no convertirse en eso.

—William— la voz de su madre le saco de sus pensamientos — hoy quiero que salgas conmigo a comprar algunas cosas, me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos ¿te parece?— sonrió levemente.

—Está bien— la omega suspiro satisfecha para mirar a su hijo mayor devorar su desayuno como si hubiera pasado el hambre más terrible de su vida y con la tez más blanca que el papel— ¿Pasa algo, Wilson? Podrías faltar hoy. 

—Mujer, deja de consentirlo— le callo Phil— es mejor que vaya, que aprenda que no puede dejar al lado sus prioridades.

—Lo siento— bajo la cabeza en un gesto totalmente sumiso para ir a su asiento y comer en completo silencio. No había elección, era su deber y debía acatarlo. 

Después de eso la rutina regreso aquel hogar, tanto como su padre y su hermano habían salido temprano para cumplir sus obligaciones mientras que él y su madre se encargaban de las cosas de la casa. Al ser una familia acomodada eso no era difícil, solo debían ver que los sirvientes cumplieran con sus labores tal y como lo quería el amo.

Había escuchado historias de los sirvientes y algunas que otra visita que la mayoría de los omegas descargaban todas sus frustraciones en los sirvientes betas ya que estos no se podían defenderse ya que eso significaba encararse a los alfas y sería su fin; su madre en ese caso no era así, con cada empleado ella hablaba de la forma más amable y cortes como podía. En el fondo, admiraba eso, aunque se negaba a reconocerlo en voz alta. 

Acabado eso salieron al centro de la ciudad; su emoción no era algo que podía ocultar y su madre le parecía aquel gesto como adorable y totalmente racional, después de todo casi no salían y esas pequeñas oportunidades eran tomadas como algo valioso. Ella quería darle ese tiempo valioso antes de que aquel desagradable hombre le desposara y le arrebatara de sus brazos para siempre. 

El carruaje se paró enfrente a la plazuela principal que se llenaba de mercaderes que se ganaban la vida vendiendo diferentes productos seguidos de los transeúntes que eran atraídos por aquellas baratijas; los omegas de la familia Cipher no duraron en unirse a la muchedumbre. Sin darse cuenta se separó de su madre para ver más allá, quería verlo todo y su madre estaba ocupada viendo cosas que no le interesaban ¿Qué le podía importar cosas para bordados? No, él buscaría por su cuenta. 

Camino sin rumbo fijo sin nada que le llamara enteramente la atención. Fue cuando paso por una librería que era bastante decente cuando escucho un llanto. Era un llanto agudo por lo que pensó que sería de un pequeño omega que se había perdido. Que tonto- sentía que no debería pensar eso, prácticamente estaba igual al no saber dónde estaba su madre- decidió ignorarlo, no era su problema. No obstante aquellos sollozos no cesaron y nadie los paraba, le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta por lo que decidió investigar de dónde demonios provenía el origen de aquel escándalo. 

El olor a pino invadió sus fosas nasales cuando se acercaba a uno de los callejones; era un olor refrescante y le hacía sentir tan bien. Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos dejándose llevar solo por su sentido del olfato; fue en ese momento en que sintió una especie de cosquilleo de su estómago cuando tropezó de morros al suelo; el llanto paro al fin. 

— ¿Estás bien?— el chico que estaba hecho un ovillo en el callejón y el causante de la caída del rubio se acercó con cuidado— deberías fijarte donde caminas. 

— ¿Tú que hacías llorando como alma en pena en este lugar para empezar?— respondió como otra pregunta levantándose como podía sintiendo que estaba sangrando por la nariz. 

—Yo no estaba llorando— negó a pesar de que se notaba claramente. 

Bill solo negro para ver aquel mal mentiroso de forma más detenida; era más pequeño que él tal vez por un par de años. Su cabello castaño apenas se notaba, un gorro azul ocultaba la mayor parte, sus ojos cafés oscuros estabas rojizos y algo hinchados debido a las lágrimas. Su piel así como sus ropas se hallaban sucias, podía pensar que el niño era un vagabundo que lloraba de hambre, sin embargo no tenía lógica, su ropa aunque dañada era de buena calidad, tenía dinero ¿le habían golpeado por ser un omega? No le extrañaba, la gente era así de estúpida. 

—Como digas…

—Oh dios, estas sangrando— señalo lo obvio el pequeño extraño antes de tomarlo de la mano— yo te curare. 

—Ey espera— quiso detenerlo, pero fue en vano. Pasaron por el callejón llegando a un patio que conectaba a este y varios callejones; en medio de este se encontraba una fuente que no tardaron en acercarse.

—Parece que no es tan grave— determino el chico castaño antes de rasgar una parte de su camisa ya desagarrada para mojarla con el agua y limpiar la sangre. 

—Eso no era necesario— apenas dijo un poco más incómodo por las libertades que estaban tomando con él — ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto pensando que en ningún momento el chico se había llegado a presentar.

—Dipper Pines— el nombre aparte de parecerle completamente raro le era desconocido, no obstante, el apellido no le dejaba indiferente, decidió dejarlo pasarlo sin preguntar. 

—Yo me llamo Bill Cipher— se presentó asombrado al chiquillo que en esos momentos se estaba limpiando el polvo de la cara, mostrando un moretón en la mejilla derecho. Se le inflamaría, estaba seguro. 

— ¿Eres de la familia Cipher?— de nuevo ahí estaba una de sus brillantes preguntas— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Disfruto de mis últimos vestigios de mi libertad— ironizo — y quería comprar algunos libros pero tu llanto me desconcentro— cambio estratégicamente, no quería hablar de su tortuoso compromiso con un completo desconocido y los libros realmente le habían atraído. 

—Bueno, mi tío tiene una librería cerca de aquí— conto Dipper llamando la atención del rubio que parecía emocionarse, aunque sea un poco— podemos ir si quieres. 

—Me gustaría demasiado, aunque ¿no volverás a jalarme del brazo, verdad?— pregunto, resistiendo su risa al ver como el otro chico se ponía demasiado rojo que se asemejaba a un tomate.

—No lo hare— negro para adelantarse. Bill no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir sus pasos con una sonrisa que demostraba sus totales satisfacciones con él.

El lugar del cual hablaba Dipper resulto ser el que estaba curioseando antes. Ambos niños miraban con curiosidad los libros por separado entre ellos en silencio que era interpretado de formas distintas; para el castaño era reconfortante y le trasmitía calma, sin embargo para el rubio era desesperante como el infierno, si tan solo pudiera hablar con ese chico. O tal vez. Podría preguntar cómo demonios término golpeado en un callejón, no sería un tema de conversación particularmente agradable y estaba consciente de ello pero lo consideraba mejor a no decir nada en lo absoluto. Antes de que pudiera gesticular palabra alguna, un hombre de mediana edad salió de un cuarto contiguo al local. Era un beta, aseguro mentalmente y se relajó de inmediato, no había peligro alguno. 

—Tío Ford— el castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja; un gesto demasiado genuino que el pequeño rubio no supo reaccionar. 

—Dipper, pensé que no vendrías hoy— suspiro un poco al ver la situación de su sobrino— lo mismo de siempre ¿verdad?— pregunto y el pequeño bajo la mirada sin querer responderle, su silencio ya era suficiente respuesta. 

—Quiero presentarte a un chico— decidió cambio de tema a su conveniencia para ir por el otro chico que ya se había acercado por mera curiosidad —Bill.

—Un gusto conocerlo— sonrió forzado ante sus propios principios forzados.

—Eres Bill Cipher ¿no?— el rubio se tensó un poco a lo que dijo el hombre mayor y solo asintió con la cabeza— trabaje con tu padre en el pasado, aunque me da curiosidad que hacer por aquí, los omegas solteros no se les permita salir solos, algo demasiado tonto debo agregar— la molestia por el beta se esfumo al escuchar lo último que dijo, también pensaba que aquello era tonto. 

—Iba con mi madre, pero decidí tomar mi propio camino— conto Bill sin querer admitir que estaba perdido— y si, es demasiado tonto, es bueno que no hagan eso con Dipper. 

— ¿Qué?— al aludido parecía demasiado confundido por eso— yo no soy un omega, soy un alfa — corrigió con una expresión cansada. Ya era una costumbre bastante común, ya ni siquiera se molestaba, solo lo encontraba tediosamente aburrido.

—Como mi hermano— señalo de lo más natural y aunque Dipper no lograba entender aquella referencia, Ford lo comprendió— y bueno creo que me desvié un poco, quería comprar algunos libros, algo que no sea típico de alguien…como yo, un omega — ¿lo había dicho bien? El hombre le miraba confundido. 

—Por supuesto— asintió suavemente— puedo ayudarte en eso. 

Lo había pensado que sería como una salida que sobresalía un poco de la horrible monotonía que constituía su vida resulto ser más estimulantes de lo que tenían sus expectativas. Stanford Pines era un hombre demasiado interesante, su inteligencia era tan notable como aquellos dedos extras que tenía en las manos, no le sorprendería que superaría a muchas alfas que conocía. Joder, incluso podría apostar que era mucho más brillantes que su “querido” padre o el temible Jack Unterweger y la parecía demasiado injusto que solo estuviera en lugar, sentía que merecía algo más. Pero claro, solo era un beta, no podía aspirar a más. 

Ahora solo se dejaba deleitar junto a su nuevo amigo y aquel hombre de gran intelecto mientras escogía libros principalmente de Historia y Política. Le emocionaba tanto tenerlos y es que no es como si no hubiera libros en su casa, al contrario la biblioteca de su padre estaba ello de ellos, pero no tenía permiso de tocarlos “¿para que servirá eso? Solo eres un omega” todavía tenía en su menta las palabras de su padre grabadas en su memoria. Tendría algo suyo al final y no podía detenerlo. Su casta no le detendría. 

Cuando pago su madre entro al lugar. La rubia parecía alterada y cuando le vio se acercó para envolverlo en un abrazo maternal demasiado exigente que en poco tiempo sintió que sus pulmones necesitaban aire.

—No te vuelvas a separar de mí, William, estaba demasiado asustada— decía la omega al borde del llanto. Todo el tiempo que se la había pasado buscándole había imaginado los peores escenarios que podría haber sufrido su pequeño bebé. 

—Lo siento— él mismo se sorprendió por la sinceridad de sus palabras— ¿podemos volver a casa?— pregunto, queriendo salir de aquella bochornosa escena. 

—Si— asintió para ver curiosa los libros, Bill trago saliva nervioso, ella no estaría de acuerdo, lo más seguro es que esos libros fueran a parar en el inmenso estudio de su padre — esconderemos estos libros cuando lleguemos a casa ¿está bien?

Asintió apenas, afectado por el shock para despedirse de Dipper y Ford; ese nos vemos lo sentía demasiado falso, no sabía si podía cumplir con aquella sencilla oración de dos palabras, pero no quiero darle muchas vueltas a ese asunto. Después de eso solo fue con su madre, a esa prisión elegante que le llamaba hogar. 

…  
—Tengo que hablar algo contigo— Bill miro interesado a su hermano gemelo cuando llego directamente a su habitación mientras él se pinchaba el dedo con una aguja- al parecer aquel objeto era mucho más interesante que para bordar- . El muchacho de cabellos azules no se notaba muy diferente a como se veía siempre, tan nervioso que nadie notaba la diferencia. 

— ¿Sucedió algo, Will?— pregunto viendo cómo se acercó para tomar asiento en la cama y abría la mochila que llevaba al colegio.

Wilson no contesto y en realidad no había necesidad de una respuesta verbal para satisfacer la enorme curiosidad de Bill cuando sacos dos pelucas, una de cabellos azules claros y otra rubia, de una forma que se parecían demasiado a sus cabellos. Tal vez eso no era un “tenemos que hablar” tradicional, pero realmente tenía mucho más significado. 

—Todavía tengo miedo, no sé qué podría pasar si nos descubren— susurro Will dejando las cosas a su costado y ocultar sus manos en su rostro— no quiero que te hagan daño, ni siquiera me importa si me pasa algo a mí. 

—No pasara nada, somos ingeniosos y nadie se dará cuenta— acaricio su espalda tratando de consolarlo, diciendo la verdad. Realmente se sentía capaz de hacerlo. 

 

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, si alguien está leyendo este mensaje, el autor los felicita ¡Han sobrevivido al hiatus! El autor les regala una galleta imaginaria valorando su gran valentía. Curiosamente este fic es de mis favoritos, es el primero de muchos- eso espero- del genero omegaverse donde quiero romper los cliches de este genero. Este universo es demasiado basto, realmente encuentro decepcionante que se llene de fics de violaciones positivas, de omegas llorones débiles y alfas de pecho peludo. O y por supuesto los betas ignorados, siento feo por ellos. Quiero darles algo mejor.  
> Nos vemos en el próximo año…nah miento, nos vemos.


End file.
